This core will ensure the representation and participation of African American and Latino community members in aging research by combining the resources of various communities and research institutions in the San Francisco area. Specifically, the core will endeavor to: 1) create linkages between research institutions and CBOs for the purpose of decreasing racial and ethnic disparities in the health of older African Americans and Latinos as compared to other groups; 2) develop an infrastructure at the center to encourage the participation of ethnic organizations and populations as subjects in aging research to address issues of concern to African-American and Latino communities; 3) establish a community-based network to facilitate the recruitment and retention of research participants in clinical, behavioral, epidemmiological and social science studies conducted by investigators affiliated with the center and investigators who focus on the health of minority populations; 4) develop and evaluate effective local and national channels to disseminate research methods and recruitment strategies which increase the participation of culturally diverse older adults in health research.